A. Field of the Invention
This relates to protecting plants from temperature extremes during winter and during summer from birds, insects and other pests. This device will be a protective covering that can be easily collapsed and stored and can be easily taken off and put over plants.
B. Prior Art
There are other prior art references to plant protectors in general, and a representative example of this type of device can be found at Hawks, U.S. Pat. No. 415,638 which is a protective covering. Hawks, however, is a teepee type frame that is placed over the plant but is not secured in the ground, nor is it collapsible although it can be folded. From the drawings it appears to only protect a portion of the plant and does not adequately protect the root ball of the plant.
Another adaptable plant protector can be found at Morgan, U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,837, which is a device that can be placed over the plant in different configurations. This can be inserted into the ground but does not wrap around the plant or completely cover all portions of the plant and therefore, does not protect all surfaces of a plant.